Colder Weather
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: Winter has swept through Camp Half-Blood, and Clarisse can't find anything to do. "I know what to do," Chris said happily. "And what is that, punk?" "Sex," he whispered hotly, like it was the best thought in the world. Well, it was a good idea...


**Dedicated to the marvelous Dancingonmytrainofthoughts. Thank you for the inspiration! Please, Enjoy.**

Clarisse hated winter. There was nothing good about it. It was cold outside, and everyone ran back to their mommies and daddies to escape it. Sure, it was warmer in California and Florida, but what was wrong with Camp Half-Blood? Nothing. Stupid wimps just can't handle a bit of cold.

And, because none of her siblings were here, she had no choice but to continuously battle and lose to Annabeth. But she was to go on a quest tomorrow. Clarisse. Was. Screwed.

Her body started to sway, then, without warning, she executed the perfect spin, driving her spear into the abdomen of the dummy. She then quickly pulled out her knife from her ankle strap, and with lightening speed decapitated its head. It fell with a soft _thump_, and Clarisse smoothly sheathed her knife. She left her spear in the body, knowing no one would touch it. No one was here to try and disobey her anyway.

She took a seat in the arena, setting her elbows on her knees, putting her head between her hands and sighing. What was she going to do until summer?

Her whole family lived in New Zealand, nowhere near where she was. Her mother had sent her to Camp Half-Blood at the age of 9, and she quickly dominated the camp by the time Percy had gotten there. This year her family wasn't getting together for Christmas; her grandparents taking a vacation to Ireland, her cousins, 2 older and 4 younger, were going on a road trip to a university for the eldest, and her immediate family were planning on flying out to see her on December 28, _after _Christmas, and leaving before the New Year.

Since she had been in America more than her home since she was 9, she didn't have much of an accent, having toned it down when she was given attention for it. Her accent only came out when she was shouting, specifically for her man in their 'special moments'…

"Speak of the devil," she wryly thought, as big, smooth hands pushed hers away from her face swiftly, and a pair of straight line lips slammed onto her bow-shaped ones.

She instinctively pushed her head closer to his, reaching her tongue out to brush Chris Rodriquez's lips. He pulled apart from her, giving her her favorite Hermes smile. All the children have it, but he just made it so _different_.

"How is my poppet?" Chris asked, starting to run two of his fingers up and down Clarisse's cheek. She always tried to get mad when he used pet names, she wasn't girly enough for them, but she never could find the strength.

"Poppet", she tried to say with a bite, "is not doing very well."

"Oh?" Chris asked with a sarcastic tone, but still listened to her. "And why is that?"

"Because", Clarisse huffed, "_No one_ is here! I have no one to have a good duel with, and now that Chase is leaving with Prissy, I mean it literally."

Chris looked like he was thinking, and then got an idea. His face lit up.

"I know what to do, poppet", he said happily, standing up to his full height and pull Clarisse up with him.

"And what is that, punk?" She said exasperatedly, even though she wanted to know the idea. She hoped he wouldn't volunteer himself, they had proven long ago he is _much _better at defeating monsters from behind a fence, not face-to-face when Clarisse had whipped him in seconds. In addition to killing his pride, she wouldn't be very entertained.

Chris started to walk backward, tugging her along.

"Sex", he whispered hotly, like it was the best thought in the world.

A set of scales flew into Clarisse's head. On one side, sex is a great stress reliever, and it would be a time killer. On the other side… well, that side was kind of empty.

Chiron stayed in the Big House, all the campers that were left were old enough to know that if a cabin had moaning and screaming coming from it, a monster was _not _killing them.

Yes, that was a _very _good idea.

"Okay", Clarisse said slowly, and watched as Chris' face lit up and he started to walk faster, turning around so he was facing forward in the process.

"But," she countered, pulling her curly-haired boyfriend to a halt. He looked at her with a skeptical look. She smiled wickedly. "This time _I _get to be on top."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Just because we finally made it to an actual bed and I so happened to be on top doesn't mean I owe you anything", he said. Clarisse glared at him with that _look_, the one she knew he hated. It made her look like a needy, teenage girl, and Chris hated that it was the total opposite of her badass personality. He always told her that when she threatened or beat any guys at camp, it was an immediate turn on.

"Fine", he said in a cracking voice, wanting her to lose her current expression. Her face immediately broke into a smile.

"Let's go then, big boy, I don't have all day."

Clarisse pulled him into the empty Ares cabin. It's good Hermes and her father got along, for the most part, or Ares would have paid her a visit a while back. The Hermes cabin always had a steady crowd in it, no matter the time. At the moment there were at least 8 or so kids in the Hermes cabin, based on the noise. But the Ares cabin was empty.

The door slammed shut behind them and Chris roughly shoved his girlfriend against the door.

His lips attached themselves to the skin of her neck, and Clarisse grasped at his curly hair. Gods, she loved his hair. It was so easy to hold onto during a hot fucking, yet so boyishly innocent at the same time. That curly, brown hair was one her favorite things about him.

Clarisse's eyes widened and she growled lowly when a hard length pressed against her. Foreplay was never her favorite, but this was still a good preparation.

Faster than lightening, Chris' pants were on the ground and his shirt was flung onto a random sibling's bunk.

"Well this isn't fair," Chris laughed, roughly shoving her skinny cargos down her legs, then ripping open her tank top.

"I liked that one, bastard," Clarisse tried to say angrily, but Chris's fingers were inching toward her core, the very thought of it unhinged her. Two fingers entered, twisting and turning as they went. Clarisse let out a cry.

This only lasted a moment, for neither wanted to wait for the main event.

The couple bounced onto Clarisse's bunk, the blood-red comforter surprisingly soft for the intended message.

As always, Clarisse stood to cleanly take of her lingerie laying it down by the side of the bed before being tugged back under her boyfriend.

Her core was entered forcefully, the powerfully feeling a favorite of hers. Chris groaned above her, then pulled back to plunge into her harder.

Clarisse yelped happily, and then wrapped her legs around Chris' thin waist to help him push better. The whole coupling was quick, noisy, and rough.

Clarisse was panting, the burning feeling in her abdomen no stranger to her, but never got old. The feeling of being possessed. Not something she took lightly, but whenever she looked at her lover; curly hair matted, face shining from his hard work, and his crooked smile still prominent on his face; Clarisse always knew with this man, being possessed was just fine with her.

Her core was overly-sensitive at this stage, she could feel every ridge of Chris' length shuttling in and out off her at the speed of sound.

With a loud moan, Clarisse released the tension she had been feeling for the past week, let go of the problems she seemed to constantly have on her mind, only thought about Christopher Rodriguez.

She moaned her release in his ear, throwing her head back against the pillow as her body went limp. Chris went in a few more times before he fell over the edge too, biting his lip so he wouldn't shout out. It was a constant battle of wills between the two of them, even during their most intimate times. But it made the sex better.

"Bloody bastard, you said _I _got to be on top. Now you owe me twice," Clarisse panted, her eyes still closed in ecstasy.

"I didn't owe you the first time, poppet, I sure as hell don't owe you now," Chris laughed, gently sliding out of her and falling to her side, pulling Clarisse against his chest.

They lay comfortably for what could have been forever, but just as Chris began to nod off, Clarisse sat up and straddled him swiftly. She leaned down to tease the skin of his neck.

"You know, I get bored _very _easily…" she told him, and he groaned as his hand slid along her waist.

"And…" She teased, rolling her hips, much to her boyfriend's pleasure. She fully hoisted herself on to him, and slid down tauntingly. When she hit the hilt, she leaned down and evilly whispered, "You owe me."

Chris groaned in defeat and she held his hands next to his head and began sliding up and down. It took every Hermes gene in his body to keep his aroused smile off his face as he let his girlfriend have her way with him.

One thing's for sure, he had to make sure Clarisse was bored _a lot _more often.


End file.
